


In a Dressing Room in L.A.

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-13
Updated: 2004-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by LOTRPS Challenge #16. Also inspired by my need to leave random ficlets for Scribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dressing Room in L.A.

This is so fucking not happening. There is no way.

"Fuck, fuck-"

He's heard about some kinky shit going on in these dressing rooms, but this has to take the cake.

No one can balance on one leg for that long without outside assistance, he thinks. And they're not even trying to be quiet about it. Who would have known, denim on denim carries like that.

"Damnit, Dom- just- here, let me-"

Panting, they're fucking panting, and groaning, and breathing hard - its fucking porn, right there in the back of the store. He's glad there aren't any other customers in here right now, or he'd be in some deep shit with the boss. What is he supposed to do? 'Excuse me, misters, no fucking in the dressing room. I'll have to ask you to leave.' Like that will sound very professional coming from a seventeen year old kid, he thinks. With a hard on. At least he's wearing loose pants. He's suddenly glad his mom didn't have time to do the wash that morning.

Oh, come on, he thinks. Like you wouldn't be turned on, with an in-house porno taking place fifteen feet away.

"Take it- off, Billy, take them off, they're in the way- fucking belt-"

"Shite, Dom, slow down... slow... ah, tha's nice... I can't take them off... fuck, Dom, be quiet, you're being... you'll get us..."

His mind is racing, adrenaline and hormones mixing headily.

'Oh shit. Oh shit. He didn't just... oh fuck, he did... he's on his knees now, the one in the black jacket. He's sucking him off. I cannot fucking believe this. One of them has his pants around his ankles, and the other one is on his knees, fucking blowing him.'

Why can shit like this never happen to him, he wonders?

Not that he'd want a guy to blow him in a public place, but. Just. In general.

Oh shit, there are people outside the door. Maybe he should flip the sign on the door to Closed. Would that be too suspicious? He'd have to change it back when they got... er... done? When they left. When they left the store. Yeah. Oh good, the people outside kept walking. Jesus, these guys need to get a room.

"Dom, Dom... hurry up... ah, fuck, that's... perfect, you're perfect... Dom... just keep... yeah, like that... Dominic..."

Fuck, but that one's a talker. Scottish, he thinks, and then, 'I'd like to do a Scottish chick. No way he could pass for a chick, though. I think he was the short one. With the leather jacket on.'

The other one's not talking at all. Guess he's got a mouthful, though, he smirks.

"Coming, fuck, Dom, I'm coming..." The Scottish one is trying to be quiet now, he thinks. Why the fuck start now? Shit, this is creepy. And he thinks, I shouldn't be this horny, listening to two guys get it on. But the almighty penis doesn't discriminate.

He can hear knees popping as the one in the black jacket stands, and then they're kissing. "D'ya want me to...?" That's the one that just got his rocks of talking. Don't really need to wonder what he means there. 'If I was the other one, I'd fucking want him to, and right fucking now. Just... if I was the other one.'

"Nah, it'll keep 'til we get back to the hotel," Yeah, that one's British. More of the messy, wet kissy noises. Pants coming up. Zipper being done. Snap of a button. And then - oh, fuck-

They're coming out of the dressing room and he turns away really fucking quickly with his back to the register, not even trying to get a glimpse of them as they make their way through the shop and out the door.

'Fuckers. They could have at least bought something.'


End file.
